Gimme Gimme
by Smams
Summary: Quinn is pissed when she has to pick up the crying Rachel and Kurt from the NYADA mixer, but is surprised when she gets something useful out of it.


Quinn Fabray curses that Rachel Berry. She also curses Kurt Hummel. They're making her drive all the way out here to pick them up from the NYADA mixer, which apparently went horribly wrong.

Apparently they can't see through their pathetic tears to drive themselves. According to Rachel some Gerber baby was way fucking better then the two and they had no other way to let out their feelings.

Quinn shouldn't be doing this. She knows that, but they didn't have anyone else to call. Finn is asleep, Blaine and Santana are organizing Blaine's bowties, and they can't stop now. Kurt and Rachel's parents weren't picking up their phones.

And so that leaves Quinn. For some reason, Quinn can't understand she was the next one their list of friends to call in an emergency.

Quinn finger combs her blonde and pink hair, angrily. She's still a skank. Earlier Rachel had tried to talk her out of it. Quinn was considering dropping it, but changed her mind.

She used to have a crush on Rachel. But seeing Rachel make out with Finn all the time made her sick, so she forced herself to stop liking her. And now Quinn was doing her a favor. She can't even believe she's letting herself do this.

When she pulled in the parking lot she could literally hear Rachel and Kurt sobbing. Quinn rolls her eyes. They're ridiculous. She crosses her arms over her chest and taps her foot, impatient. They don't seem to notice that she's here yet.

Before she starts pounding on their windows she looks at the building, wondering if the girl with the kickass voice was still in there. Quinn shrugs, and decides to see what all the fuss is about.

If that Gerber baby or whatever made Rachel Berry _and_ Kurt Hummel cry, their voice must be spectacular. Quinn has to admit, she is a little intrigued to see who this Gerber baby is.

When she reaches the room the lights are dim, but not off. There is a single girl there, in the middle of the room. Her back is turned to Quinn, and she can see her dark brown hair fall down her back.

Quinn assumes this is the Gerber baby. She looks like she's writing some garbage down, of some sort. Quinn can hear her pen race across the page. She doesn't seem to notice that Quinn came in.

Quinn guesses that no one notices her much anymore. Quinn knows that her costume change is noticeable, she does stand out, but people still ignore her.

Quinn takes a few steps toward the girl, and then she clears her throat, letting the girl know that she's there. Immediately, the Gerber baby whips around, surprised.

When Quinn sees her, her jaw drops. She's even more gorgeous then Berry. Her choose of style is similar to that of Rachel, but she doesn't look like her. At all. Along with her dark brown hair, she's pale, and very smooth looking.

Quinn's eyes flicker to her lips, which are ruby red. The corner of her mouth was turned up into a smirk. Quinn eyes snap up to meet hers. They're the bluest eyes she's ever seen. They're different from Kurt's or Brittany's. They seem more vibrant, and full of energy.

"Hello. My name is Harmony, may I help you?"

The girl was talking to her. Quinn slips out of her trance, trying to register what the girl, Harmony, is saying. Quinn opens her mouth to answer her, but nothing comes out. She just stares at her for a second longer.

"Excuse me, Miss? Do you need anything?"

When she asks this she takes a step closer to Quinn, on instinct Quinn takes a step back. She didn't mean to though, and as soon as it happens she regrets it. She clears her throat yet again.

"Um, yeah, I was looking for the Gerber Baby?"

It sounded more like a question, of course she was confused on the whole Gerber baby ordeal. But Quinn thinks she just sounds so stupid and clueless right now. _Stupid, snap out of it_, she thinks. Once she blinks she sees that Harmony has bounced over to her, so now they're standing face-to-face.

"Well, you're in luck. I just so happen to be the Gerber baby." Harmony explains, pointing to herself.

Quinn nods at first, but then she realizes why she's here. She crosses her arms over her chest; she glares, going into bitch mode. She doesn't know why though, it just feels like she needs too.

"Well, Gerber Baby, I'll have you know that you've caused some people I know some issues."

Harmony raises an eyebrow.

"Friends?"

"God, no."

Quinn's glare deepens, and she gets closer. When she realizes Harmony won't be interrupting anymore, she continues.

"You made them cry. You must have quite some talent there to make them cry, to make them question themselves. They don't think they're good enough. You did that to them, with your voice. So, how good are you?"

Quinn tries to keep a straight face, tries to be intimidating, but the girl just starts grinning. Quinn can't quite get a read on this girl. She's all over the place. First she was professional, then energetic, and now she's mocking Quinn's bitch face.

"Well, pinkie, I'd say I'm the most wonderful singer to ever grace the entire world. And I'll have you know that I bet that quirky couple, who both seemed very gay, is not nearly as talented as I am."

At this point Harmony is all up in Quinn's face, and she doesn't even seem to mind. She called her pinkie. _What the hell? _Quinn takes a finger and pushes the girl back.

"Well, _bluey_, if you are as good as you say you are, sing. Go on. Don't be shy."

Quinn dares Harmony to make her next move. Quinn is surprised when Harmony snaps her fingers. She calls something out, and then she begins to sing.

_Gimme Gimme that thing called love_

_That thing called love_

_I want it, I need it_

_Gimme Gimme _

The entire time she's singing Quinn is in absolute awe. Sure, she expected her to be good, but not that good. She's just as good as she said she was. It's amazing. When Harmony finishes she walks over to Quinn, breathless.

"You should call me sometime."

She stuffs a piece of paper in Quinn's jacket pocket. Quinn just nods, not sure what else she can do. As Harmony is about to leave Quinn shouts at her,

"I'm Quinn by the way!"

Harmony turns around and begins walking backwards. She giggles,

"I'll keep that in mind."

Then she's gone.

_Gimme Gimme._


End file.
